Doppleganger
by Daughter Earth 89
Summary: Edward Elric- State Alchemist, has been attacking different military personel and it's up to Colonel Roy Mustang to find out what has gotten into our favorite young alchemist. But when it turns out Envy is parading around as Ed, what once was a mystery case turns into a rescue mission. Can Roy save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, so here goes nothing.**

Ed walked down a dark ally on his way back to the apartment where he and his brother were staying. _Man, Colonel Idiot is trying to work me to the bone. _Ed turned a corner down another street. His eyes were growing heavy from the day's assignment and studying in the library.

Ed heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a person in a long ,black cloak and hood. The figure smiled and said ," Hey there ,Pipsqueak."

Edward's face turned into a snarl and he yelled ," DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT!"

He transmuted his automail arm into his blade and launched himself at the figure. The figure dodged and Edward yelled ," Can a pipsqueak do that or that or that or that!" With each 'that' Ed attempted to strike another blow to the figure and each time the figure dodged,

Ed turned to face the figure fist raised. " I'll teach you not to call me short!" Ed lunged one more time, but this time the figure caught him and shoved him up against the wall. He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it down over Ed's mouth and nose. He fought and kicked at the figured untill the drug began to take effect. His struggling slowed until black started to invade his vision. The figure dropped him and lifted his hood.

Ed gasped faintly ," Envy!"

Envy smirked. " Hello again ,Pipsqueak. How's it going?"

_This is one of those times where I wish Al was here. _Envy leaned down to Ed and whispered ," I'm here to get my revenge ,Pipsqueak. You caused me a lot of trouble in the Fifth Laboratory and now I'm gonna make it personal for you."

Ed's eye's went wide as Envy turned into him and spoke to him with his voice ," How do I look? Father may have told me not to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can harm you. I am gonna beat you to a bloody pulp, along with ruining your reputation. You may have knocked on Death's door before Pipsqueak, but this time I'm gonna make you wish you were dead!"

Envy's/Ed's eye's drifted down to Ed's automail arm. A malicious grin spread on his face. " Hey, Pipsqueak, does removing your automail really hurt that much?" Before he got an answer Envy ripped off Ed's arm. Ed's scream echoed throughout Central.

**A/N: Good ,Bad , Meh. TELL ME MY PEOPLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here goes chapter two. Hope you like it. P.S. thanks for the reviews.**

**Guest: As requested Envy/Ed is going to create havoc.**

Roy Mustang sat at his desk going through his dreaded paperwork when Lieutenant Hawkeye entered the room.

" Sir, Fullmetal has been sighted again." Hawkeye stated with a hint of bewilderment in her voice. " This is unbelievable, he nearly killed another commanding officer. That's the seventh one in two days! Not including the six military offices he's attacked. What's gotten into him?"

Mustang's fists clenched. How could this be happening. What would drive Ed to causing so many attack's. Sure he bugged the kid ,but it shouldn't have been enough to drive him to this. Would it?

Mustang sighed ," Double the search parties. I want him found before he causes any more trouble." _Or any more paperwork, _he thought. Hawkeye nodded and left the room.

Mustang buried his face in his hands. How could the boy that he viewed as his son become the number one enemy of the state?

* * *

Mustang put on his coat and was prepared to leave his office. The day's trials had been long and hard. There had been three more attacks that day and after they all were he got notice of them, Al came in blubbering about how Ed would never do a thing like that, and oh how Mustang wanted to believe him, but they had eyewitnesses who saw him.

Mustang sighed as he put all his paperwork into his briefcase, shut it, and was about to leave when he heard the familiar sound of a door being kicked open. He spun around to see Ed standing in the doorway, a malicious grin on his face. " Edward!" Mustang shouted.

Ed's grin got wider. " Hey, Colonel, I've got something for you." Ed transmuted his automail into a blade and lunged a Mustang. Mustang jumped out of the way just in time, Ed's blade barely missing his ankle.

Mustang stammered out ," Fullmetal, what..." Ed slashed at Mustang again and missed, knocking over a bookcase instead.

Mustang ran to the other side of the room, turned to face Ed, and put his fingers in a snapping position. " Edward, I don't want to hurt you!"

Ed just grinned at him and lunged again. Mustang snapped his fingers sending flames at Ed and burning the side of Ed's face.

" AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed as the flames scorched the left side of his face and burned the hair on that side away. Mustang cringed and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had just hurt his son, burned him.

Edward looked up at him. Mustang expected to see anger and betrayal, but all he saw was humor. Mustang's eyes went wide as Edward started to emit red electricity around his burnt face, that appeared to be healing him. That ,however, was not what surprised him, it was the hair that grew back was black and the healing eye was black too. Whoever he just burned, it wasn't Edward.

Suddenly Hawkeye and the rest of the team burst into my office weapons drawn. Ed's imposter simply glanced at them and bolted towards the window. Before he jumped, the imposter said in a voice that wasn't Ed's ," Later, Mustang." And he was gone.

Hawkeye ran to his side and asked ," Sir, did Fullmetal hurt you."

Mustang shook his head. " No, I'm not hurt. Anyway, that's not Edward. I believe it's that homunculus Fullmetal and his brother called Envy. The one that shapeshifts."

Hawkeye nodded, accepting the information. " But, sir, if that's Envy, then where is the real Edward?"

Mustang shook his head again. " I don't know, but I have a plan to find out."

* * *

Riza wrapped her coat tightly around her as she walked down the dark ally. _Ngh, I've been looking for hours, where are you homunculus. I know your waiting to jump me, come on, _She thought.

Soon her wishes were answered. The Edward imposter jumped out of the shadows and transmuted his blade. At the same time Riza pulled out her gun. Upon seeing his would-be victim was armed, Envy ran, Mustang following him from the roof above.

* * *

Roy finally followed Envy to an abandoned old ware-house. As Envy entered the house Roy peered inside and what he saw made his stomach drop. There was Edward, tied to a chair, gagged, his left arm was gone, and he was covered in blood. _Why is he always covered in blood, _Roy thought.

Then Envy walked in transforming back into his original form. Upon seeing Ed, Envy's mouth split into a wide grin. " Hey there, Pipsqueak."

Ed made some noises that sounded something like ," WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM EVEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

Envy just smirked and walked over to a nearby table and picked up what appeared to be Ed's missing automail arm. He walked over to Ed, and shoved the arm into the port. Ed screamed behind his gag. Envy yanked he arm out again and Ed screamed once more. Then Envy put the arm back on the table and started walking toward another room.

Envy guffawed ," You know what, Pipsqueak, you should be thanking me, for taking you in. If I left you out on the streets, the military would have found you and you would be facing the firing squad. With how much trouble I got you into, your probably on the wanted list by now. Well, see you in the morning."

Mustang could hear Edward whimper and it broke his heart. He was about to go in there and get Edward out when his phone rang. He picked up to heard Hawkeye on the other end , _Sir, have you found Fullmetal? _

" Yes, Lieutenant. He's in bad shape, I'm going to get him out now."

_Sir, you can't do that, not alone. Wait for the rest of the team._

" Lieutenant, I can't just leave him like this."

_You don't have to. Just keep an eye on him till we get there._

" Alright, I'll watch him. Hurry, I'm at an old warehouse on the corner of Baker Street."

_Will do, Colonel. _

Mustang returned his attention to Ed. _Just hang on a little longer ,Fullmetal. Help is coming, just hold on._

**And, cue cliffhanger. **

**Hope you liked chapter 2. Reviews welcomed. ( P.S. Does anyone else notice that in the original series Ed's automail arm is his right arm and in Brotherhood it's his left. I find that funny.) Oh well, Later people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Before I get this chapter started, I have an announcement. There are only one or two more chapters of this story and the other story I'm working on only has one chapter left. I have so many story idea's, I don't know which ones to do next. Now I can only work on two stories at a time so I put a poll on my profile. Could you guys please pick two stories that I could work on next. The two most voted stories, I will work on next. Okay, next chapter.**

Roy tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for his team to show up. _Where the heck are they!_

Roy turned back towards the warehouse. I wasn't very loud, but Mustang could hear Ed grunt and groan in pain. What was that unholy sin doing to his subordinate? And what was taking his team so long?

* * *

Edward couldn't move. Everything hurt, all thanks to Envy. Not only was Edward Envy's captive, he was also Envy's torture toy. Over the past two days, he had gathered a collection of cuts, bruises and other injuries. Some of the worst was the burn mark on his back ( Envy found a white-hot poker), a deep gash in his thigh, and a gash on his forehead. Why he hasn't passed out yet, he didn't know.

Ed sighed behind his gag and tried to fall asleep to dull the pain. Unfortunately, his attempts were futile because he heard footsteps enter the room and someone yelled in a sing-song voice ," I'm BAAAAACK, Pipsqueak!"

No matter how beaten up, bruised, and battered Edward was, he still had the energy to rant behind his gag. He made a muffled yell that somewhat sounded like ," WHO YOU CALLED A SHRIMP SO SMALL, A GNAT COULDN'T SEE HIM, EVEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

Envy's face split into an eerie grin. " Oops, sorry, _shorty, _I didn't hear that."

Ed growled and managed to shake off the gag and yell ," ENVY! STOP CALLING ME SHORT OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU!"

Envy chuckled ," Oooo, such big words from a small person in your position ,Pipsqueak."

" YOU JUST CALLED ME SHORT AGAIN!" Ed strained and pulled on his binds. Then he remembered that his metal arm was on the table on the other side of the room.

Envy look at the joint and grinned maliciously. He picked up the arm and walked over to Edward. " Well, Pipsqueak, I'm bored. Time to have a little fun."

Envy lined up the arm with the port. Without warning, he slammed it in. Edward yelped in pain. Envy pulled the arm out only to slam it in again. Edward screamed. Envy continued the cycle untill Edwards port was oozing blood. Envy dropped the arm and transformed his own into a blade. He pressed the tip of the blade to Ed's flesh shoulder. " You are in for a world of pain ,Pipsqueak."

Envy plunged the blade into Edward's flesh shoulder and Ed screamed in agony.

* * *

Mustang heard footsteps running down the ally way. He turned to see his team, Hawkeye and Hughes, running toward him.

Mustang yelled ," It's about time! What took you so long?"

Hawkeye whispered ," Sorry for our tardiness ,Sir, Maes had to say goodbye to his wife and daughter."

" HUGHES!"

Maes just shrugged. " I'm sorry, but my little Elicia simply couldn't bear to see me go, so I had to calm her down. I was so cute when she was ..." He stopped when he saw Roy glaring at him.

Suddenly they heard someone scream from inside the building. Mustang whirled around and kicked the door open. " FULLMETAL!"

The troop entered the warehouse, weapons drawn. However what they saw made them all gasp. Edward, tied to a chair, automail arm gone, beaten, battered, bruised, and Envy's knife/arm impaled into Edward's shoulder.

Mustang grimaced as he put on his flame glove.

Envy looked at the intruders and grinned with wicked glee. " Well the Calvary has arrived." He twisted his knife/arm and made Ed writhe and shriek in pain.

Mustang put his gloved hand into a snapping position. Envy grinned ," Oh, that's not a good idea there hot-shot. You burn me you burn him. Or did you forget we're in physical contact."

Mustang smirked. " No, I didn't. HUGHES, HAWKEYE ,NOW!" Mustang and the others ducked as Hawkeye shot at Envy, and Hughes threw knifes at him. Envy jumped away from Edward and Mustang's team surrounded him.

Envy grimace. " Well, it appears I'm done with you for now, but I'll be back!" And with that, Envy ran into the shadows.

Mustang started untieing Edward and relaying orders to his crew. " Someone, call an ambulance! Falman put pressure on Edward's wound. Hawkeye bandage the wound on Edward's head."

Mustang turned his attention to the barely conscious Edward. " Stay with me ,Ed! Stay with me!"

Edward's eyes drooped shut and mustang shouted to no one imparticular ," WHERE'S THAT AMBULANCE?"

**A/N: ( Runs and hides under a rock) I'm so sorry! I'm working on two stories at a time and it takes me a while to update on them both. So if I'm taking awhile to update I'm sorry. P.S. I believe someone ordered Edward in pain, well I how this satisfies you. Later ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Roy sat outside the emergency room anxiously waiting to hear about the status of his youngest subordinate. After what felt like hours, ED was moved out of the emergency room and into his hospital room. As the doctor came out, Roy ran up to him and asked if he could see Edward.

The doctor nodded ,but he said, " He's unconscious, so you won't be able to talk with him." He started to walk away, but he turned back to the colonel. " You did a great thing bringing this boy here. Any amount of time later, and he might not have made it. You saved his life." The doctor smiled and walked away.

Roy quickly ran into the room and saw Edward lying down on a hospital bed, IV in his arm ,bandages covering his arms, torso, and his shoulder was heavily bandaged. His automail arm was resting on a nearby table, covered in dried blood and slightly mangled. Roy looked at Edwards peaceful sleeping face and smiled. _He makes it seem like nothing ever happened, I wish I could make it so. _

Roy sat in one of the vacant seats and watched Ed intently. Then his phone rang,

" Colonel Mustang"

_Sir, its Lieutenant Hawkeye _

" What is it?"

_I called because the team was wondering about Edwards condition. Is he awake?_

" He's stable, but no he's not awake."

Suddenly Edward started to stir. Roy quickly added ," Scratch that, he's starting to wake up."

_Well, the team and Alphonse are coming over, we'll be there soon. _Then she hung up. Roy put away his phone and went to sit on Edwards bedside. " Fullmetal? Edward are you alright?"

Edward slightly shook himself. " Yeah. I'm fine. Did you just use my name?"

Roy chuckled and said ," Would you prefer I call you midget?"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIG_ (Cough) (Cough) ( HACK) (Cough)!" _Ed kneeled over and started coughing. Roy put his hand on his back and rubbed in comforting circles on Ed's back. " Take it easy on the rants ,Fullmetal, don't hurt yourself."

Edward finished coughing and shrugged off Roy's hand and gasped ," T-Thanks."

Roy gave a comforting smile as a crowd managed to push their way into the room, Alphonse in front. " BROTHER!"

Al rushed to Ed and gave him a crushing hug. " Ohhh, brother, I was so worried. Everyone was saying that you were attacking all those military bases and officers. And-And the military kept coming and asking me where you were. And-And... Oh, brother!"

Edward squirmed in pain. " Al! You're hurting me!"

Al backed off and knelt in front of the bed. " I'm sorry brother, I just..."

Ed sat up in the bed and said ," I'm sorry ,Al. I'm sorry I worried you and I wish I could stop worrying you. But I'll be fine Al, I always will be." Edward put his hand on Al's helmet. " I'll always be right here, because I have to make sure we get our bodies back. Right?"

Al nodded and whispered ," Right."

Hawkeye came up behind Al and said ," We are all very happy and relieved that you are safe ,Edward. We hope you have a quick recovery."

" Thanks ,Lieutenant", said Edward smiling. " Thanks all of you. I have no idea what Envy would have done to me if you didn't get there when you did."

" No problem ,boss."

" You would have done the same for us, chief."

" Not a problem."

Suddenly Hughes burst in. " I'm sorry I'm late. What's going on? Are you alright Ed? Have you gotten a wife yet Roy?"

Roy rolled his eyes. " Ed is fine and no I haven't."

Behind his back, Edward snickered. Roy turned to glare as the doctor came in. " Oh, is everyone here. Who is the boy's guardian?"

Alphonse stuttered ," W-Wha... we don't..."

Roy stepped in. " I guess that would be me. I'm his commanding officer."

The doctor nodded. " Alright, well Mr. Elric ,here ,will have to stay in the hosptital for a week, but someone must stay with him for the first few nights."

Al stood up. " I'll stay."

" I'm sorry ,but an adult must stay with Mister elric, not a erm... suit of armor."

Again Roy stepped up. " I'll stay with him."

Everyone looked at Roy, shocked. " Sir, a-are you sure."

Roy nodded

Havoc shook his head. " I swear my ears are playing tricks on me."

* * *

Later that night.

Al and Roy sat outside of sleeping Edward's room, in an attempt to not wake him. Alphonse looked up from his alchemy book and asked ," Colonel, why did you say you would stay? I mean, you and brother don't get along very well."

Roy smiled. " Oh, come on Alphonse, you two are pretty much under my care. I don't mind and it's only for a few nights." Roy's smiled turned to a smirk. " That's also a few nights away from a bunch of dreary paperwork."

Al gave a small laugh and returned to his book.

...In Ed's room...

Ed's eyes opened suddenly. He could feel someone watching him. He looked around his room, no one was there.

Suddenly there was a hand on Ed's throat, squeezing it. " Hey there, Pipsqueak."

Edward's flesh hand flew to the hand around his neck (His automail arm was still on the table.). Ed guttered out ," En-vy, w-what a-re y-y-you doing?"

" I told you I'd be back to finish what I started. Well...I'm back." Envy started to squeeze tighter.

Ed could hear a buzzing in the back of his skull and screamed ," COLONEL, AL, IT'S ENVY! HELP! HEL-" Envy shoved a gag in his mouth. " Quiet you!"

Unfortunatly, Alphonse and Roy already heard and they came rushing into the room. As he kicked Envy into the wall, Alphonse shouted ," Brother!"

Before Envy could stand he was torched by Roy. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Envy screamed. Roy slowy approached Envy, fingers in snapping position. " Now listen to me, homonculus. If you _ever_ attack my subortinant again, I with burn you as many times as I have to, to make sure you die. You hear me!"

Envy glared at Roy and slowly nodded. Then he transformed into a bug and crawled out of the room.

Ed turned to Roy and Alphonse. " Thanks again guys."

Roy turned to Ed and smiled. " Not a problem Edward. Goodnight."

" Night"

**Finish**

**A/N: Well this the last chapter, I hope you liked my story. And on unrelated news, my poll in offically closed and the winners are Frost Meets Fullmetal ( ROTG/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover) and The Big Four ( Brave/Tanged/HTTYD/ROTG crossover). Review please. Later ;)**


End file.
